Gallifreyan justice : Qui est le vrai Maître?
by slave in mind
Summary: Suite de Gallifreyan Justice. Le Docteur a-t-il retenu quelque chose de ses erreurs ? Peut-il faire confiance au Maître alors que celui-ci se montre de moins en moins enclin à accepter son statut de prisonnier? Surtout avec un terrain de jeu plus intéressant que Mars à portée de main ! - Rencontre avec UNIT , Torchwood et les Daleks en perspective. Le reste n'est que spoilers !
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour! _

_Voici la suite de Gallifreyan Justice. J'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance et je compte les publier à raison d'un ou deux par semaine._

_**Disclaimer**: comme toujours, rien ne m'appartiens, je suis une simple étudiante qui s'amuse avec ses personnages préférés et vous en fait profiter gratuitement !_

_**Résumé**: Le Docteur a-t-il retenu quelque chose de ses erreurs ? Peut-il faire confiance au Maître alors que celui-ci se montre de moins en moins enclin à accepter son statut de prisonnier ? Rencontre avec un plus grands nombre de personnages de la saga dont: le Brigadier, Jack Harkness, les Daleks... et bien d'autres encore!_

_Le** rating M** est là surtout pour la violence, en particuliers les punitions corporelles et un Maître qui s'énerve très facilement et ce que cela implique... Vous êtes prévenus!_

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le Docteur fit atterrir son TARDIS. Il regarda la timeline sur son écran et sourit. Londres, 2010. Parfait. Il se précipita dans la cellule de son prisonnier. Cette fois, il prendrait ses précautions avant de partir vadrouiller.

* * *

Le brigadier Lethbridge Stewart était en train de regarder le dernier rapport sur un objet alien que Torchwood leur avait subtilisé sous leur nez. Il était sur le point d'appeler le secrétaire d'état à la défense quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

- Monsieur, le Docteur a été repéré ! s'exclama un jeune homme au garde à vous.

- Le Docteur ? Quel Docteur ? interrogea le vieil officier.

- Vous savez, LE Docteur... tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes sur ? Où ça ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait, mettait sa casquette et prenait son bâton de commandement.

- Vous pouvez vous même le vérifier monsieur, le TARDIS vient juste d'apparaitre dans le sous-terrain des archives obscures.

Le brigadier se précipita dans les sous-sols.

* * *

Le Maître reprit connaissance assez rapidement. Son dos était en feu et il ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Il sentait que les moteurs du TARDIS marchaient à plein régime.

- Docteur !

Il souhaitait juste pouvoir s'allonger, sur le ventre, et dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

- Docteur ! appela t'il plus fort.

Ce traitre, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle duplicité. Il s'était rendu, lui avait fait confiance et avait été poignardé dans le dos, ou plutôt fouetté...

- DOCTEUR !

Le TARDIS atterrit à ce moment. Il entendit les pas de son gardien s'approcher. Bizarrement, quand il le vit entrer, il préféra s'être tut et rendormi dans cette position.

- Je vais sortir. Si tu as besoin de te laver ou de manger, demande au TARDIS et elle te donnera ce dont tu as besoin dans les limites de l'acceptable. Ne tente pas de t'échapper, les défenses génétiques sont activées.

Sans un mot de plus, il ressorti et le Maître fut relâché. Epuisé, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Machine, sers moi à manger, je suis affamé !

Il attendit, mais rien ne se passa. _Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser mourir de faim ?_ Il tenta de demander plus poliment.

- Donnes moi juste de quoi me sustenter, _s'il te plait _?

Un bout de pain et de l'eau apparurent sur le sol. _Voilà donc les limites de l'acceptable ?_ Il s'en contenta et se précipita dessus, heureux de pouvoir enfin manger.

* * *

Le Docteur sorti du TARDIS et fut accueilli par une armada de fusils pointaient sur lui. S'il détestait bien quelque chose sur Terre, c'était leur propension à sortir leurs armes à la moindre occasion.

- Baisser vos armes ! tonna une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Les hommes obéir et se mirent aux gardes à vous.

- Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Docteur, nous ne vous attendions pas. Vous êtes seul ?

La question était suspicieuse. _Etait-il au courant pour le Maître ou avait-il toujours vu le Docteur avec un compagnon et s'inquiétait de pas en voir ? _Il senti alors quelqu'un se projeter contre lui. En baissant les yeux, il s'aperçu que c'était Martha Jones, sa Martha Jones qui le serrait dans les bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle portée l'uniforme d'UNIT.

- Docteur ! s'exclama le Brigadier.

Les deux anciens compagnons de voyage se mirent aux gardes à vous, le Docteur d'une manière plus ironique.

- Oui, monsieur ! répondit Martha.

- Docteur Jones, retournez à votre poste !

- A vos ordres, monsieur !

Elle sourit une dernière fois au Docteur avant de repartir en courant.

- Inutile d'être aussi bougon Brigadier.

Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Je ne vous le redemanderai pas une deuxième fois Docteur, êtes vous seul ou avec le Maître ?

Martha avait du les mettre au courant. Fichtre. Il pouvait toujours mentir, mais à quoi bon ?

- Pouvons-nous discuter de cela dans votre bureau Brigadier ?

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête et les armes se relevèrent, visant la porte du TARDIS cette fois.

- Suivez-moi.

Le Docteur le suivit en prenant bien soin de vérifier que son TARDIS soit fermé à clé.

* * *

_**AN:** Premier petit chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en pensez? L'apparition de Martha n'était qu'un clin d'oeil et UNIT ne restera pas longtemps dans l'histoire vu que personne n'a voté pour... Des théories sur la réaction du Brigadier? :)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre, je pense publier les prochains tous les samedis soirs. Merci à sandrableach, darkmoonlady et Ookpik pour leurs reviews. **Gros warning pour ce chapitre assez violent.** Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il entra dans le bureau du Brigadier. Il était venu sur Terre espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions, voir du réconfort, mais n'était que plus frustré à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il attendit que le Brigadier ferme la porte et s'asseye à son bureau pour s'énerver.

- Comment osez-vous me traiter ainsi ? Je ne suis pas un de vos petits toutous auxquels vous pouvez donner des ordres comme il vous plait !

- Asseyez vous, Docteur.

- Encore des ordres ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il perdit son calme et donna un violent coup qui envoya valser la lampe de bureau. Celle-ci se fracassa en morceaux contre le mur proche. Il blêmit et regarda honteusement le Brigadier.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser les morceaux.

- Laissez tomber ça. Si vous avez terminé votre crise d'adolescent, asseyez-vous, nous devons discuter.

Le Docteur voulu lancer une réplique, mais se ravisa en voyant le regard du Brigadier. Il avait un douloureux souvenir des punitions du militaire et ne voulait pas le provoquer inutilement. Il s'assit et le questionna du regard.

- Je sais de source sure que vous avez en votre possession un criminel ayant récemment commis une vingtaine de meurtres sur Terre. Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins : j'exige que vous nous le remettiez sur le champ.

Le Docteur sourit à cette affirmation. Martha ne leur avait pas _tout_ dit. Si le Brigadier savait vraiment combien de meurtres le Maître avait commis, il n'aurait pas cette conversation "amicale". Il reprit confiance en lui.

- Vous pouvez exiger ce que vous voulez Brigadier, je ne suis plus sous vos ordres.

- Il se trouve que vous l'êtes toujours, Docteur. Vous ne m'avez jamais remis votre démission de votre poste de conseiller scientifique.

- Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous la remettre dans l'instant.

- Je crains de devoir décliner votre demande Docteur. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes coupable de complicité de meurtres en hébergeant ce criminel et en refusant de nous le remettre.

Le peu de patience du Docteur disparu. Il se leva, prêt à sortir du bureau et retourner au TARDIS. Une main l'attrapa par l'oreille, l'obligea à se pencher sur le bureau et s'abattit violemment sur son postérieur.

- Vous coopérerez Docteur, de grès ou de force.

- Jamais !

Le Brigadier abattit des coups rapides de son bâton sur son postérieur, provoquant l'exaspération et les cris de son conseiller scientifique. _Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait d'éviter UNIT,_ pensa-t-il tout en se retenant de crier tant bien que mal.

* * *

Le Maître avait tenté de s'endormir, mais n'avait pu s'assoupir qu'une dizaine de minutes. Tellement de choses le tourmentaient. Exaspéré, il se leva et pris une douche qui était miraculeusement apparue durant son repos. _Peut-être un message implicite de cette foutue boîte de conserve pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de se laver ?_ Une douleur aux poignets le rappela à l'ordre et il préféra profiter du moment de détente accordé par le TARDIS.

Alors qu'il s'apprêter à arrêter l'eau et se sécher, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas et le fit sursauter. Voyant entrer le Docteur il s'énerva.

- Faudrait apprendre à frapper sur la porte tout aussi bien que sur votre prisonnier, vous ne croyez pas !

Le Docteur ne réagit pas, ce qui était assez inhabituel, pire, il semblait honteux.

- Ma nudité te fait rougir Theta, ce n'est pas comme si à l'académie on ne s'était pas exploré plus intimement.

Cette remarque eut au moins l'utilité de le faire réagir.

- Tais-toi et habilles toi, on a de la visite !

Sur ces mots, le brigadier entra dans la cellule. C'était une chose que le Docteur le voit dans son intimité, s'en était une autre de voir le Brigadier débarquer alors qu'il était vulnérable.

- Pour un esclave, il se permet bien des remarques ! commenta le vieil homme.

Le Maître vit rouge. Se faire traiter d'esclave, lui ? Oubliant sa nudité il se précipita sur le Brigadier pour le punir de son impudence.

Il réussit à lancer un coup de poing qui manqua de peu la tempe du militaire. Celui-ci, malgré son grand âge, n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit dans son dos.

- Je constate cependant Docteur que vous le punissait correctement, dit-il en apercevant pour le première fois le dos lacéré de coups.

- Cette punition est pour un récent méfait, Brigadier. En ce qui concerne la Terre, la condamnation est appliquée sur le long terme.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

Le Maître se débattu tentant de se libérer mais ce foutu Brigadier le tenait bien. Etre traité comme un morceau de viande lui déplaisait fortement. Si seulement il n'était pas autant affaibli par ses punitions et son manque de nourriture, il lui aurait déjà fait amèrement regretter ses paroles.

- Il reçoit une punition corporelle toutes les vingt-quatre heures terrienne.

_Il n'allait quand même pas parler de ça avec ce primate ?_ paniqua-t-il.

- S'il s'est bien comporté, une fessée avec ma main ou un instrument, s'il n'a pas effectué ses taches ou s'est mal comporté, un fouet ou une canne.

_Noooon !_ Comment le Docteur avait-il pu oser parler de ses punitions honteuses à ce sale humain. Il se sentait doublement trahi aujourd'hui. Il entendit le Brigadier exprimer son approbation, ce qu'il le mit dans une rage folle. Il réussit à se défaire de la prise de l'homme, se jeta sur lui et lui arracha un de ses yeux avant d'être cloué au sol par les bracelets sur ordre du Docteur. Il fit alors quelques chose d'impensable : il avala l'œil arraché, empêchant par la même toute transplantation future. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre les hurlements de l'homme à côté de lui, avant de recevoir un coup sur la tempe et de s'évanouir, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**AN: **Pas trop choqué? Vous commencez un peu à avoir l'habitude j'imagine? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! A samedi prochain! :)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs! Désolé pour le petit retard de publication, promis, je serai plus ponctuelle la prochaine fois. Merci à mes reviewers darkmoonlady, Sirako, Ookpik, sandrableach et Blue Doctor! Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le Docteur était choqué. Il aurait dû prévenir le Brigadier de ne pas provoquer Koschei de cette manière. Mais après avoir reçu une correction de sa main, l'obligeant à lui montrer le prisonnier et à l'humilier, il s'était juste tut. Il se demandait si, inconsciemment, il n'avait pas espéré une réaction violente du Maître pour venger son égo mis à mal. Bien entendu, il ne l'aurait jamais crut capable d'une telle cruauté. A présent, son silence avait couté un œil à son vieil ami et Koschei était détenu en cellule de haute protection dans les quartiers d'UNIT. Il avait tenté d'expliquer que son prisonnier avait été provoqué, mais lui-même ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente et répugnante. Il avait été trop choqué pour réagir à temps et activer les bracelets. Ils étaient là surtout pour sa propre protection. Le Maître avait profité de cette faiblesse pour s'attaquer au Brigadier. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su mieux protéger son ami.

- Docteur ?

Le Brigadier venait de se réveiller. Il tenta de se lever mais le Docteur l'en empêcha.

- Ne bougeait pas mon vieil ami. Vous êtes encore fatigué.

- Mon œil ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il portait sa main à son visage bandé.

- Je suis désolé… L'œil n'était pas récupérable…

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il impassible.

Le Docteur le regarda interrogatif, ne sachant pas s'il parlait de son œil ou du prisonnier.

- Harold Saxon… le Maître, ou peu importe comment vous l'appelez, où est-il ?

- Vous devez vous reposer Brigadier, tenta-t-il de le calmer.

- Non, je veux le voir, immédiatement ! Sergent ! appela-t-il.

Un jeune homme entra dans la chambre avant de se mettre au garde à vous.

- Monsieur ?

- Amenez moi sur le champ le prisonnier !

- A vos ordres.

Il revint quelques minutes après avec Koschei. Celui-ci était bâillonné, ses bras emprisonnés dans une camisole de force, solidement enchainé aux pieds et escorté par trois gardes armés.

- Le prisonnier, monsieur.

- Disposez soldats ! ordonna t'il aux trois hommes.

Une fois seul, il ordonna au Docteur d'enlever le bâillon. Même libéré, il ne prononça pas un mot. Sa bouche était toujours tachetée du sang de l'œil de son ami.

- Tu me répugnes Koschei ! s'exclama le Docteur tout en ayant un haut le cœur.

Le Maître le regarda avec dédain, avant de détourner le regard pour l'ignorer complètement. Le Brigadier se leva et fit face au détenu. Il avait connu deux autres incarnations et toutes, aussi terribles soient t'elles, ne se sauraient jamais abaissées à une attaque aussi vicieuse.

- Vous êtes une honte pour votre espèce ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

Koschei s'approcha dangereusement du Brigadier, le Docteur se mit sur son chemin.

- Recule ou j'active les anneaux, menaça t'il.

Il recula sans même un regard pour le Docteur.

- Faites attention Brigadier, vous n'avez plus qu'un œil valide, il serait dommage de le perdre… dit vicieusement le Maître, tout en se léchant les lèvres de plaisir.

Le Brigadier se crispa, prêt à frapper le Maître, mais le Docteur intervînt et mit une gifle à son compatriote. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas, perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Il se reprit rapidement et fusilla du regard son _maître_. Il hésita, se demandant certainement si cela valait le coup de se venger et risquer une réponse violente des anneaux. Il dut finalement décider qu'il préférait son bien être physique car il détourna le regard des deux hommes et tenta de se calmer.

- Docteur, il est votre prisonnier ainsi que votre compatriote. J'exige que vous le punissiez en cet instant !

A ces paroles, tout semblant de calme que le Maître avait put afficher, disparut.

- Sale primate ! Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une espèce aussi inférieure que la votre ! J'aurai dû exterminer les humains plutôt que les martiens, ça aurait fait une espèce de dégénérés congénitaux en moins dans cet univers !

Sa tirade haineuse fut interrompue par un coup de bâton du brigadier sur son visage.

- Faites votre devoir Docteur ou je me ferai un plaisir de le faire à votre place, dit le militaire tout en lui tendant son bâton de commandement.

Le Docteur n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres, surtout en ce qui concernait les punitions de son prisonnier, mais Koschei avait agi une fois de plus avec violence et sans considérations pour la vie humaine. Il attrapa le bâton du Brigadier, sous le regard haineux de son prisonnier.

- Koschei, tu es condamné à recevoir vingt coups successifs de canne sur la paume de tes mains pour avoir attaqué et gravement blessé un membre représentant l'autorité publique…

- Je ne reconnais pas l'autorité de cette planète de primates ! interrompit-il.

Le Docteur n'y prêta aucune attention et se contenta de libérer les mains du Maître de sa camisole. Le Brigadier appela un garde et lui ordonna de menotter le prisonnier. Celui-ci refusa d'abord de présenter ses poignets. Le Docteur intervînt et lui ordonna de se laisser menotter.

Le Maître refusa d'obéir et les bracelets le punirent violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il finit par rapidement obtempérer alors qu'il se tordait de douleur au sol.

- Stop ! J'obéis ! dit-il alors qu'il levait ses mains vers l'officier.

Celui-ci s'empressa de le restreindre et de le remettre sur pieds. Il tenait à peine debout.

- Présentes tes paumes de main vers le plafond pour recevoir ta sentence, dit le Docteur avec moins de conviction.

Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir et être humilié de cette façon, surtout en présence d'autres personnes.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces humains ! s'exclama le Maître avec dédain.

Il obéit cependant rapidement, craignant la réponse des bracelets s'il ne le faisait pas. Il tendit fébrilement les bras face à lui, ferma les yeux et attendit que le premier coup tombe.

* * *

_**AN:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu? La suite samedi soir! En attendant, j'avance doucement mais surement (actuellement chapitre 12-13), et un gros dilemme se présente à moi: mettre une scène très intime (quoiqu'assez violente) entre le Maître et le Docteur, ou pas...? L'occasion s'est présentée et vu que certains me l'ont déjà demandé en reviews, j'aimerais avoir vos avis/envies! Donc à vos claviers! Merci :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre assez violent. Merci de vos reviews Sirako, darkmoonlady, Ookpik, Alice Blackdoll et Loupdu77. Je serai tenir compte de vos avis, prenez patience! ;)_

_Petit cadeau: l'histoire avance tellement bien que je compte publier 2 fois par semaine à présent! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ses mains étaient toujours brisées par les coups dans les murs de sa cellule. Le Docteur n'avait pas choisit la partie la moins sensible de son corps. Dès le premier coup, il ne put maintenir sa posture et replia ses coudes, protégeant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

- Premier et dernier avertissement. Ne bouges pas ou je recommence à zéro.

Le Maître le dévisagea. C'était une chose de demander une obéissance complète, mais exiger qu'il agisse contre un réflexe incontrôlable était impensable.

- Puis-je être restreins ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Non, intervint le Brigadier. Vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos pulsions. C'est une partie intégrante de votre punition qui ne saurait être négociée.

Le Docteur dévisagea le Brigadier. Que de violence dans ses paroles et dans les actes qu'elles impliquaient. Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Koschei. La vision de la bouche ensanglantée de son prisonnier lui rappela pourquoi il recevait cette punition, et toute trace de compassion disparue aussitôt pour être remplacée par du dégoût.

- En position ! ordonna le Docteur.

La punition due être recommencée à trois reprises avant que le Maître parvienne à contrôler ses mouvements. Il avait en tout reçu soixante-cinq coups. Ses mains étaient en sang. La fin de la punition s'était passée dans les cris de douleurs et de supplications du Maître. Le Brigadier devait être satisfait car il avait ordonné qu'on bande les mains du prisonnier avant de lui remettre sa camisole.

- Brigadier, pourquoi ne pas avoir appliqué vous même la sentence ? demanda le Docteur dépité.

- Je voulais voir si vous étiez réellement capable de punir le Maître jusqu'au bout, tel qu'il le mérite, et je dois avouer que je suis satisfait. Je ne vous aurai jamais imaginé dans ce rôle Docteur, mais il vous va à merveille.

- Quel rôle ?

- Celui de punisseur ! Difficile d'être celui qui puni, surtout quand on a soi même était de l'autre côté de la punition, mais vous vous en sortez très bien. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous rendre la garde du Maître, il sera entre de bonnes mains sous votre surveillance.

Le Docteur le regarda en silence, il ne savait quoi répondre à cela.

- Le gouvernement britannique et la planète Terre vous font confiance Docteur, ne les décevez pas !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sorti de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant le Seigneur du Temps dans ses pensées.

* * *

Après un rapide passage à l'infirmerie, le Maître avait été ramené auprès du TARDIS. Il avait réussi à subtiliser un scalpel sans que les gardes ne s'en aperçoivent. A présent à genoux, à attendre le retour du Docteur devant le TARDIS, il se préparait à passer à l'action d'une seconde à l'autre. Il devait agir au plus vite. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour défaire sa camisole.

Les deux gardes qui l'entouraient faisaient plus attention à ce que personne ne l'approche, qu'à vérifier ses liens. Cette confiance absolue allait les perdre. Il se releva tout en tranchant, d'un geste leste, la gorge du garde de droite. La gorge profondément taillée de part en part, rendit tout hurlement inaudible. Seul le corps qui s'effondre sur le sol s'entendit. Le deuxième n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le Maître réussit à le prendre en otage, une main sur la bouche, l'autre tenant le scalpel sur sa gorge.

- Tu sens le pouls de ta carotide battre contre le scalpel ? dit-il en chuchotant dans l'oreille de l'homme.

Celui-ci fit oui de la tête.

- Sache que si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te demande, tu rejoindras ton petit camarade sur le sol. Tu as bien compris ?

Le soldat regarda son collègue se vider de son sang, dégluti et fit signe qu'il comprenait.

- Bien. Tu vas doucement poser ton arme au sol. Le moindre geste brusque et tu le regretteras.

Le soldat obéit. Le Maître attrapa l'arme et assomma le garde. _Inutile de le tuer, après tout, il avait été utile._

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte du TARDIS, mais celui-ci restait obstinément fermé. Ne perdant pas son sang froid, il déshabilla le garde, mit son uniforme et enclencha l'alarme incendie. Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement pour permettre l'évacuation des soldats. Il sourit. Tout cela fut accompli en moins de cinq minutes. Il n'avait au moins pas perdu ses compétences de guerriers, pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait. Une deuxième alarme plus stridente retentit lorsqu'il passa les portes de sortie d'UNIT.

* * *

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à retourner au TARDIS lorsqu'une alerte résonna. _Koschei…_ Il se précipita vers son vaisseau pour constater que son impression était la bonne. Un des gardes gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. L'autre, non loin de lui, était assis en sous-vêtements contre le TARDIS dans un état de choc profond. Il saisit son tournevis sonique et l'activa en direction du plafond. Une deuxième alarme s'enclencha, suivie de peu par l'arrivée en masse des gardes. Le prisonnier n'était déjà plus là.

- Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Brigadier qui venait d'arriver.

- Le Maître vient de s'échapper, voilà ce qui est arrivé ! s'énerva-t-il.

Si seulement il n'avait pas atterri sur Terre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. _N'apprendrait-il donc jamais de ses erreurs ! _se fustigea-t-il.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû vous en confier la garde ! Vous êtes trop confiant en vos capacités, trop confiant en vos gadgets, et voilà à quoi ça nous mène ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Faites boucler la base, que personne n'entre où ne sorte ! ordonna le Brigadier.

- Inutile. Il est déjà bien loin.

Sur ces paroles, il se précipita vers son TARDIS, tout en ayant la nausée en voyant le garde égorgé. Koschei payerait très cher cet acte. Il referma la porte sur un Brigadier lui ordonnant de revenir, et se mit en quête de son prisonnier.

* * *

_**AN:** Le Docteur a encore échoué dans sa surveillance, le Maître est libre et compte bien se venger. La suite **mercredi** prochain!_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices! Petit chapitre de transition sur la fuite du Maître. Merci à mes reviewers__ Ookpik, __darkmoonlady, __Alice Blackdoll et __Sirako. Bonne lecture à tous!__  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le Maître avait des sympathisants dans Londres. Il lui suffisait d'entrer en contact avec l'un deux, récupérer son livre et il pourrait de nouveau retrouver ses connaissances perdues et surtout se débarrasser des bracelets d'asservissement. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner du centre névralgique de Londres et de toutes ses caméras de surveillances. Après tout, il avait pu repérer le Docteur de cette manière quand il était premier ministre.

Habillé en soldat, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il entra dans une petite boutique de vêtements masculins et trouva un costume à son goût. Celui-ci était de même style que celui dans lequel il avait accueilli le président des USA à sa sortie d'avion. Un moment de gloire et de puissance. Juste ce dont il avait besoin après avoir été l'esclave du Docteur. Il élimina le vendeur d'une balle dans la tête au moment de payer. Que cela lui avait manqué de pouvoir apprécier un meurtre en toute impunité. Ses bracelets le transpercèrent alors de douleurs. _Pourquoi réagir maintenant ?_ Le Docteur avait du activer une commande à distance. Le temps pressait. Il prit le premier taxi qui passait dans la rue. Il se trouvait à moins de vingt minutes de la connaissance absolue. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter !

* * *

Le Docteur s'activait autour de la console du TARDIS. Il n'avait pas perdu une minute et avait enclenché la commande de sécurisation à distance du prisonnier. Même si le Maître restait intraçable, il pouvait au moins augmenter la sensibilité des bracelets. Tout acte criminel serait sévèrement sanctionné. Cela ne changeait rien sur ces actes, mais au moins il ne serait pas totalement libre de ces mouvements.

Le Maître en liberté. Le Maître qui avait de nouveau tué alors qu'il était sous sa responsabilité. Il devait être retrouvé coute que coute.

Le Docteur avait piraté toutes les caméras de surveillance de la ville et avait demandé au TARDIS de lui signaler toutes activités suspectes. Une alerte retentie sur un de ses écran. Il s'y précipita et lu l'actualité qui montrait un commerçant abattu dans une boutique pas loin d'UNIT. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il atterri dans une ruelle déserte adjacente et se précipita vers l'attroupement. Un policier en uniforme lui bloqua le passage.

- Vous ne pouvez passer monsieur !

Le Docteur sorti son papier psychique.

- Excusez moi détective, vous pouvez y aller.

Sans un mot, il passa la banderole délimitant le périmètre et entra dans la boutique. Le cadavre du commerçant était mis sur un brancard.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à un inspecteur, tout en montrant sa fausse accréditation.

- Meurtre au premier degré. Un homme brun, habillé en soldat d'UNIT, est entré dans la boutique, s'est changé en tenue civile et à tirer dans la tête du vendeur au moment de payer. Incompréhensible cette histoire.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le Maître avait bien commis un nouveau meurtre. Son arrestation était une urgence.

- Avez-vous prévenu UNIT ?

- Leur chef va arriver dans quelques instants. Vous pourrez lui poser vos questions si vous voulez en savoir plus.

Il devait en apprendre plus, rapidement.

- Par où est-il parti ?

- Les caméras de surveillance du magasin le montre en train de prendre un taxi. Les images ne sont pas suffisamment de bonnes qualités pour l'identifier, nous attendons l'accès au CCTV de la ville. Mais comme je l'ai dit… Hé !

Il ne laissa pas finir l'officier et se précipita dans son TARDIS qui avait accès à toutes les caméras.

* * *

Les poignets du Maître étaient de plus en plus douloureux et le taxi prenait trop de temps.

- Combien de temps avant d'arriver ?

- Encore cinq minutes monsieur.

Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il remercia son chauffeur d'une mort rapide, violemment punie par ses bracelets. Il envisageait sérieusement de se couper les poignets pour se débarrasser de ces anneaux d'assujettissements, avant de se souvenir que le lien télépathique ne serait pas rompu si facilement. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir seulement sortir du véhicule. Les bracelets l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre connaissance avec toutes les autorités du pays à sa recherche. Le Docteur devait déjà être au courant pour le meurtre du commerçant. Son envie de meurtre risquait de le perdre s'il continuait ainsi, il devait à tout prix reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Avec difficulté, il s'approcha de la villa de sa plus fervente admiratrice. Le bâtiment était somptueux. Il avait après tout en grande partie financé pour s'assurait sa loyauté.

Il sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome.

- Monsieur Saxon, madame ne vous attendait pas.

- Est-elle ici ? dit-il alors qu'il poussait le vieil homme et entrait dans la maison.

- Si vous voulez bien attendre dans le salon, je vais vous annoncer.

- Faites donc !

Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'homme. _Peut-être devrait-il l'éliminer pour s'assurer de son silence ?_ _Non ! Plus de meurtre non nécessaire_, tenta-t-il de se raisonner.

La maîtresse de maison entra dans le salon et le sorti de ses pensées.

- Maître, je ne pensais pas que vous vous en étiez sorti, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à ses pieds.

Un sentiment de puissance fit frissonner le Seigneur du Temps. Enfin, il était reconnu à sa juste valeur.

- Femme de peu de foi, je suis le Maître, je ne peux mourir !

- Pardonnez ma folie, mon Maître. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Mon livre, l'as-tu gardé ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser quel livre il désirait.

- Bien sur, Maître.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un grand tableau. Celui-ci cachait un coffre fort. Elle tapa la combinaison et en ressortie le livre. _Son livre_. Il le prit en main, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa libération totale était proche.

* * *

_**AN:** Petit chapitre de transition. Le prochain **samedi** soir!_

_**PS:** Pour ceux qui se posent la question, la femme est Miss Trefusis: celle qui a récupéré la bague du Maître et l'a ressuscité dans l'histoire originale. Le livre est bien celui qu'elle a utilisé pour fabriquer la potion de vie et qui contient aussi toutes les connaissances du Maître... Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il va pouvoir en faire! :)  
_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci à mes reviewers __darkmoonlady,__ Ookpik et Alysses-Keehl__. Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le Docteur avait mis quelques minutes pour récupérer les images de la CCTV. Il lança une recherche globale du numéro du taxi et le repéra quittant Londres vingt minutes auparavant. Il se connecta aux satellites de Torchwood qui repérèrent le taxi arrêté dans une allée d'un quartier chic. Il entra la destination dans son TARDIS et se prépara à la capture du Maître. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin cette fois.

* * *

Le Maître chercha frénétiquement le chapitre qui l'intéressait et lui permettrait de retrouver ses connaissances sur son monde.

- J'aurai besoin de plusieurs objets, dit-il tout en recopiant une liste de son livre et lui tendit.

- Bien sur, Maître. Je peux les avoir en quelques heures.

- Je n'ai pas plus d'une heure devant moi. Le Docteur est à ma poursuite en ce moment même. Je ne peux prendre le risque qu'il compromette ma restauration.

Il se déplaça vers la fenêtre la plus proche, s'attendant à entendre le bruit caractéristique de rematérialisation du TARDIS.

- Que désirez-vous Maître ?

- Ton serviteur va m'accompagner en lieu sur, pendant que tu iras toi-même chercher ces objets. Rendez-vous dans une heure dans mon ancien QG de Londres.

- Maître, est-ce raisonnable de vous montrer dans la capitale ? Ne craignez vous pas d'être vite repéré ?

- Au contraire, j'espère être repéré et ainsi rassembler tous mes ennemis en un endroit pour mieux les anéantir ! A présent, trêve de bavardages, fais ce que ton Maître t'ordonne sans discuter !

La jeune femme s'inclina et ordonna à son valet de transporter le Maître où il désirait. Son plan était parfait. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait même à détruire le Docteur.

* * *

Le TARDIS atterrit dans la petite rue face au taxi. Le Docteur sorti et analysa le véhicule de plus prêt. Le chauffeur était à son siège. La seule raison pour laquelle le TARDIS prenne le risque de se matérialiser devant un humain était qu'il était soit sourd et aveugle, soit mort. Il connaissait malheureusement déjà la réponse. _Koschei, où s'arrêtera donc ta folie sanguinaire ?_ Les larmes aux yeux, il se dirigea vers la villa la plus proche avec l'intention d'appeler le Brigadier.

* * *

Alors que le Maître s'assit dans la voiture, il entendit le bruit du TARDIS au loin.

- Démarre humain ! paniqua-t-il.

Le vieil homme obéit avec une certaine lenteur. Au pire, il pourrait toujours le prendre en otage si le Docteur le découvrait, tenta-t-il de se consoler.

Malgré sa lenteur pathologique, le macaque réussit à s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Le Docteur frappa à la porte. Une femme ouvrit. Elle semblait sur le point de partir.

- Maître, vous avez… commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle tenta de s'échapper, en fuyant en direction opposée, mais le Docteur n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Il la menotta, avec les menottes prévues à la base pour Koschei, et se dirigea vers le téléphone le plus proche pour prévenir le Brigadier.

- Alors comme ça, le Maître a encore des sympathisants sur Terre, après l'horreur qu'il a fait subir à l'humanité ?

La femme détourna la tête et ne répondit rien.

- J'ai le moyen d'extraire vos pensées à ma guise, mais cela sera douloureux et pourra vous détruire le cerveau. Que décidez-vous ?

Elle le regarda avec dédain avant de parler :

- Vous êtes le Docteur. Si vous n'avez pu tuer le Maître, vous ne me tuerai pas !

- Détrompez-vous, chère madame. Si je n'ai pas tué Koschei, c'est uniquement pour préserver le dernier survivant de mon espèce. Je n'aurais aucune restriction à extraire les informations qui me guideront vers mon prisonnier, quelques soient les moyens nécessaires pour les obtenir.

Elle blêmit mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix, dit-il avec tristesse.

Il approcha son front du sien et força son esprit à lui dire ce qu'il désirait. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle put, mais en quelques secondes, le Docteur écrasa ses faibles défenses mentales et apprit pour le livre du Maître et son rendez-vous à son ancien quartier général londonien. Il se détacha de la vieille femme. Celle-ci saignait du nez mais semblait toujours consciente.

- Je suis désolé, vous ne m'avez pas laissez le choix…

- Monstre !

Le Docteur acquiesça, honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais se consola en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait rien dit lors un interrogatoire classique.

- Que contient ce livre que vous avez donné au Maître ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le livre secret de Saxon ne peut être ouvert que si l'on avait la preuve formelle de sa mort. La seule parabole connue de ses disciples est le moyen de le faire ressusciter.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que ce monstre a fait à cette planète ? Il vous aurait sacrifié sans aucun remord !

La femme le fusilla du regard.

- Et j'aurai était heureuse de donner ma vie pour le Maître et sa cause ! Il est trop tard Docteur, vous ne pouvez plus l'arrêter! Il vous détruira et soumettra l'univers sous son joug bienfaisant ! dit-elle avec un sourire béat.

Les hommes d'UNIT déboulèrent à ce moment là dans la maison. La pauvre femme était totalement endoctrinée. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver.

- Docteur, qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda le Brigadier qui venait d'entrer.

- Juste que le Maître est dans son ancien QG à Londres. Savez-vous où ça se situe ?

- Oui, 221B Baker Street.

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna le Docteur.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, votre compatriote doit secrètement être un fan de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Le Docteur ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu. Il entra les coordonnées dans son TARDIS espérant arriver à Londres avant que le Maître ait mis son plan à exécution.

* * *

_**AN:** Désolé pour ceux qui voulait des Daleks, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, patience. La petite référence à Sherlock est juste un clin d'oeil (pas de crossover de prévus). Prochain chapitre **mercredi** soir!_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonsoir! Nouveau chapitre et petit conseil: jetez un oeil à ma fanfic Torchwood pour bien tout comprendre. Merci à mes reviewers alice blackdoll, __Ookpik et __darkmoonlady__. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le Maître maudissait sa malchance. Avec ce livre en main, il pouvait reprendre le pouvoir sur cette misérable planète, mais si le Docteur venait à l'apprendre, il serait fini avant même d'avoir put commencer. Son QG devait déjà être sous étroite surveillance. Parfait, au moins une chose se déroulait selon ses plans. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que sa servante n'ait pas trop révélée ses plans au Docteur.

- Chauffeur, changement de plan ! s'exclama t'il alors qu'il saisissait le téléphone de la voiture.

* * *

Le TARDIS atterrit avec fracas non loin du 221B Baker Street. UNIT ne tarderait pas à arriver, il devait se dépêcher. Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Bien sur, la porte étant en bois, il n'avait aucun moyen d'en forcer l'accès avec son tournevis sonique. Il donna un coup de pied de rage juste avant qu'une veille dame n'ouvre ladite porte.

- Jeune voyou ! Allez vous-en avant que j'appelle la police !

Le Docteur l'a regarda perplexe et légèrement honteux. Il s'attendait à voir des gardes battis comme des militaires pour garder le QG du Maître, pas une veille femme munie d'une poêle pour effrayer des bambins farceurs.

- Excusez moi madame, je suis l'agent Smith, dit-il tout en présentant son papier psychique. J'enquête sur Harold Saxon et j'ai entendu dire que cet endroit lui avait servi de QG pendant un certain temps.

La veille femme observa son pseudo-badge et fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur ce bout de papier vierge !

Le Docteur se demanda si son papier psychique ne fonctionnait plus. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois qu'on lui faisait la même remarque. Il se rappela pourtant qu'il avait très bien fonctionné sur les officiers de police plus tôt dans la journée.

- Attendez, comment arrivez-vous à bloquer les ondes…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La porte se referma violemment devant lui. Il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ferme à clé et des pas précipités s'éloignant. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir forcé son entrée, mais cette vieille dame lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Encore un fois, il était tombé dans une ruse du Maître ! Les camions d'UNIT arrivèrent à ce moment là. Les soldats mirent peu de temps pour encercler la maison et armes aux poings, passèrent à l'assaut.

Le Docteur préféra s'éloigner et entra dans son TARDIS pour voir si le Maître était réapparu sur les CCTV. Une énorme explosion s'entendit qui ébranla son vaisseau et le projeta à terre. Etourdi il se précipita sur ses écrans de contrôle. S'il n'avait pas eu la confirmation qu'il était toujours au même endroit à la même date, il se serait cru sur une autre planète à l'aspect lunaire. Il se précipita dehors et resta tétanisé devant la porte de son TARDIS. Une sorte de bombe venait d'exploser et de raser la moitié du centre de Londres, la transformant en un amas de cendres. Aucun engin sur Terre n'aurait pu anéantir un endroit avec une telle efficacité. Deux millions de personnes mortes d'un coup et par sa faute. Il s'affala sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Le Maître raccrocha le téléphone. Quelques minutes après, une explosion se faisait entendre au loin. Un sourire aux lèvres, il ordonna à son chauffeur de poursuivre sa route. La douleur des bracelets lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Le Docteur resta ce qui lui parut un temps infini assit sur le sol. Il se réveilla de sa transe alors qu'un homme le secouait.

- Docteur ? Docteur, vous allez bien ? Docteur, réveillez-vous !

Il cligna des yeux et reconnu Jack Harkness. _Combien de temps était-il resté affalé sur le sol pour que Torchwood arrive de Cardiff à Londres ?_

Il se releva précipitamment et entra dans son TARDIS sans accorder un regard à Jack et à son membre d'équipe qui l'accompagnait.

- Que s'est-il passé Docteur ? Et où est le Maître ?

La question fit frémir le Docteur, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Il s'est échappé ? C'est lui qui a fait cela ? REPONDEZ MOI !

Le Docteur fusilla Jack du regard mais hocha la tête.

- Vous voulez dire que ce maniaque de Harold Saxon s'est échappé en détruisant Londres au passage ? s'exclama le jeune homme qui accompagnait Harkness.

Le Docteur le regarda pour la première fois et remarqua qu'il était menotté.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Heu, Docteur Owen Harper…

- Toi tu ne bouges pas ! le coupa Harkness alors que son médecin s'approchait pour serrer la main tendue du Docteur. J'ai suffisamment d'ennui avec un monstre sans avoir à m'occuper aussi de toi !

Harper recula, la haine et la peur visible sur son visage. Il finit par baisser la tête, honteux sous le regard de son boss.

- Jack, comment peux-tu parler de cette façon à ce jeune homme !

Il s'approcha du jeune homme mais le capitaine lui barra la route.

- Cet _homme_ est sous mes ordres et a par deux fois battu un homme pratiquement à mort ! Je me réserve le droit de le traiter de la manière dont je veux ! Tout comme je vous avais laissé vous occuper de l'individu de votre espèce. Apparemment, j'aurai mieux fait de m'en soucier un peu plus si j'en vois le résultat !

Le Docteur se crispa sous les accusations de son ami. Mais il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il se remit au travail autour de la console du TARDIS. Il trouverait le Maître et montrerait à Jack qu'il savait lui aussi se charger des individus sous sa responsabilité. Sans se soucier d'avoir des invités impromptus dans son vaisseau, il ferma les portes du TARDIS et mit en route la dématérialisation.

* * *

Le Maître se réveilla à l'arrière de la voiture. Il était toujours en vie, ce qui voulait dire que le Docteur l'était tout autant. La douleur avait été telle que, s'il en croyait son horloge interne, il avait été assommé pendant prêt de six heures. Il se releva et vit qu'il était arrivé à destination. Ce serviteur n'était pas si inutile finalement. Où était ce serviteur d'ailleurs ? Il regarda aux alentours mais tout ce qu'il voyait était la campagne profonde et les mégalithes de Stonehenge. Peu lui importait. Il était à quelques minutes de la connaissance et du pouvoir absolu.

* * *

_**AN:** Début du crossover avec mon autre fanfiction Torchwood "_**Une douloureuse trahison**_". Je vous conseille de la lire pour comprendre le lien entre Jack et Owen sinon vous risquez d'être un peu perdu. Prochain chapitre **samedi** soir!_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs! Nouveau chapitre crossover. Merci à mes reviewers Sirako__ et __darkmoonlady, j'espère que vous serez plus nombreux à commenter ce chapitre!__ ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Une fois en orbite, le Docteur tenta de se connecter aux satellites de Torchwood pour repérer plus facilement le Maître, mais un code lui en bloqua l'accès. Une chance pour lui d'avoir justement à son bord le dirigeant de la base de Cardiff.

- Capitaine, j'ai besoin de votre code d'accès aux satellites pour repérer le Maître.

Harkness s'approcha du clavier du TARDIS et commença à pianoter sans un mot. Le Docteur en profita pour s'approcher de son prisonnier, ce Owen Harper comme il s'était présentait, un médecin qui plus est ! Le voyant s'approcher, le jeune homme semblait ne pouvoir décider entre s'éloigner de lui ou s'avancer, jetant des regards de crainte vers Jack.

_Qu'avait fait Harkness pour lui foutre une telle frousse ?_ Il en avait bien une petite idée… Mais qu'avait fait cet homme pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Il connaissait suffisamment son ancien compagnon pour savoir qu'il n'usait des châtiments corporels que pour des crimes importants et surtout sur des personnes qu'il jugeait utile d'être puni et pas abattu sans autre forme de procès. Cet homme devait être proche du capitaine, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour qu'il ait subi cette punition et que Jack l'ait laissé pénétrer dans le TARDIS, même menotté. Il finit par atteindre l'homme, qui avait finalement décidé de ne pas bouger mais qui regardait à présent le sol avec fascination.

- Je suis désolé que l'on ait été interrompu tout à l'heure. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis le Docteur, enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Il tendit sa main. Harper hésita, mais finit par la saisir.

- Je sais qui vous êtes Docteur, j'ai lu les rapports à votre sujet dans la base de donnée…

- Ne croyez pas un mot, je suis quelqu'un d'assez sympathique en temps normal !

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

- Je vous ai autorisé un accès total à nos satellites, Docteur.

- Ah, merci Jack !

Le Docteur se précipita sur sa console et prit la place d'Harkness sur le clavier. Harper recula alors que son chef l'approchait en colère.

- N'essayes même pas de l'amadouer, le menaça t'il à voix basse. Ce petit contretemps ne doit pas te faire oublier ma punition et celle de Ianto une fois que l'on sera rentré.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Owen honteux.

Jack lui attrapa un bras et le mit à genoux face à un mur du TARDIS. Jamais le médecin n'avait été autant humilié. Il tenta de se relever mais Jack le gifla et l'obligea à se remettre à genoux. Il préféra obéir pour ne pas risquer une humiliation plus grande.

- Tu as intérêt à m'obéir sans histoire ! Je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre une raclée même devant le Docteur, c'est bien compris ?

Harper le regarda effrayé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'humiliation que ça serait.

- Oui… monsieur.

- Si tu es ici c'est uniquement parce que je ne te fais aucune confiance pour te laisser sans supervision. Donc ne te fais pas d'illusions !

- Non, monsieur.

Il le laissa et retourna auprès du Docteur.

- Du nouveau ? s'enquerra t'il.

Le Docteur fit non de la tête puis montra Owen.

- Qu'a t'il fait pour mériter ce traitement ?

- Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il a fait, mais plutôt ce qu'il a _refait_ sans retenir sa leçon la première fois ! Et surtout, il a par deux fois mis en danger la vie d'un coéquipier, chose normalement inenvisageable pour un médecin, qui plus est sous mes ordres !

- Et les menottes sont vraiment nécessaires ? Je ne pense pas qu'il va attaquer qui que ce soit…

- Les menottes sont surtout là pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de sa situation. Son humiliation est là pour lui rabattre son caquet ! Et puis, je n'ai aucune justification à vous donner Docteur, surtout quand on voit ce que le Maître est devenu !

Le Seigneur du Temps se tut sous l'accusation.

- Excusez-moi, Docteur. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des actions du Maître.

- Au contraire, capitaine. Diriez-vous ne pas être responsable des actions de votre subordonné ? Quand je vois comment vous réagissez pour une bagarre entre deux collègues de travail, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment vous auriez réagi face à des actions telles que celles du Maître…

Jack lui mit une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Vous êtes des Seigneurs du Temps. Un pouvoir immense corrompt immensément. Malheureusement pour vous le Maître n'est pas un homme bon à la base, ses actions sont donc proportionnellement tout autant horribles…

- Je le sais Jack. Mais si vous l'aviez connu au tout début de notre amitié. Je m'en veux encore de tout ce qu'il a subit à cette époque. Sans moi, il serait certainement un homme meilleur.

Le Docteur restait énigmatique. Il ne pourrait jamais avouer qu'il avait lui-même, par lâcheté, précipité Koschei dans les bras de la Mort pour devenir son agent, son serviteur*.

Ils regardèrent en silence les écrans, en attente d'un signe quelconque de la présence du Maître.

* * *

Le Maître ouvrit son livre sur la page « restauration ». Il refusait de perdre une régénération pour retrouver ses connaissances volées. Il y avait cependant un autre moyen plus compliqué et qui nécessitait une énergie phénoménale. Pour cela, il avait fait appel à ses anciens alliés qui étaient au courant de son statut d'extra-terrestre et étaient prêts à sacrifier leur vie. _Des personnes faibles d'esprits comme toute cette planète de dégénérés, _pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Lorsque ses serviteurs furent réunis, il les plaça à genoux en cercle, une personne sous chaque dolmen. Ceux-ci avaient de puissant pouvoir, pour ceux qui savaient s'en servir. Les seuls en connaissant véritablement la signification étaient les Seigneurs du Temps, qui les avaient eux-mêmes placés sur plusieurs planètes, dont la Terre. Sa servante s'étant fait arrêter, il n'avait pas d'ingrédients à sa disposition. Il devrait procéder comme dans les temps anciens, par diverses incantations qui lui prendrait du temps, de l'énergie et seraient moins efficaces. L'ingérence pathologique du Docteur lui causait encore des ennuis. Il commença tout de même à psalmodier, enclenchant le système catalytique des monolithes.

L'énergie de ses serviteurs lui était directement transférée. Les humains ne tiendraient pas longtemps avant de mourir, le laissant avec l'énergie nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son déblocage mémoriel. Il espérait que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps car le Docteur devait déjà être en chemin, attiré par cette énergie temporale.

* * *

*cf audio story _Master_ de Joseph Lidster (uniquement pour ceux comprenant couramment l'anglais, sinon vous pouvez trouver l'explication dans le Tardis Data Core) : si vous êtes intéressé, cherchez la référence BF49 sur le site grooveshark (écoute gratuite).

* * *

_**AN:**__ Prochain chapitre, **mercredi** soir, qui verra l'affrontement entre le Maître et le Docteur : un seul en ressortira vainqueur, qui pensez-vous que ce sera? :)_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs! Désolé pour le petit retard de publication, je n'ai absolumment pas eu le temps de publier la semaine dernière..._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre crossover qui voit l'affrontement Maître/Docteur. Merci à mes supers reviewers __darkmoonlady, Ookpik, Alysses-Keehl, Loupdu77 et fannymangahits! Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Une alarme clignota sur un écran du TARDIS.

- Vous avez repérez le Maître ?

- Oui, je crois bien.

Le Docteur vérifia les données qui s'affichaient et blêmit.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda le Capitaine inquiet.

- Il est à Stonehenge…

Le Seigneur du Temps semblait désespéré.

- Et alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! On a juste à aller le récupérer !

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il est à Stonehenge ! Ce n'est pas juste une attraction touristique. C'est surtout un haut lieu de culte gallifreyen.

Le Capitaine le regarda bizarrement.

- Et où est le problème s'il a décidé d'aller prier des dieux antiques ?

- Les lieux de cultes gallifreyen ne sont pas des cultes à une quelconque déité. Ce sont des lieux possédant une énergie phénoménale, qui employé par un Seigneur du Temps avertit, peut se transformer en une puissante arme capable d'anéantir des vaisseaux ou des villes en une pensée !

- QUOI ? Vous avez laissé le Maître se promener en Angleterre en sachant qu'il avait à sa disposition l'arme la plus puissante de cette planète ?

- Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès à ce genre de connaissance ! s'énerva le Docteur, alors qu'il s'activait autour de la console du TARDIS pour se matérialiser à Stonehenge.

- Comment pouvez-vous être autant inconscient ? s'énerva Harkness.

- Le TARDIS lui a retiré cette information en même temps que toutes connaissances sur notre peuple, jamais il n'aurait dû…

Il s'arrêta soudainement. L'image d'un livre échangé entre le Maître et sa servante prenait tout à coup un nouvel aspect. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour ne pas savoir comment l'interpréter ? L'attaque sur Londres lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens ! L'attaque… d'une puissance incroyable… _Se pourrait-il que le Maître ait découvert un moyen de manipuler l'attaque temporelle ? Etait-il déjà trop tard pour le stopper ?_

Le TARDIS se matérialisa à proximité des monolithes. Le Docteur et le capitaine se précipitèrent dehors laissant Harper dans son coin.

* * *

Le Maître récita la dernière incantation alors que son dernier serviteur s'écroulait à terre et que le TARDIS apparaissait. Il avait à présent retrouvé sa connaissance absolue et était en possession d'une arme de destruction massive. Le Docteur se précipita vers lui mais fut arrêté par un champ de force entourant les monolithes. Il était suivi de près par Harkness.

- Vous m'amenez un présent Docteur ? dit le Maître tout en montrant le Capitaine. Il ne fallait pas, c'est trop aimable !

Le Docteur observa la scène. Huit personnes étaient effondrées au sol, probablement mortes, vidées de leurs énergies. Ces meurtres auraient dû incapaciter le Maître. Les bracelets n'avaient pas fait leur office. _Avait-il perdu tout contrôle sur son prisonnier ?_

- Koschei, je t'ordonne de te rendre sur le champ !

Le Maître grimaça de douleur mais ne fit pas de signe pour se rendre. Le Docteur n'avait plus qu'un faible contrôle par ordre vocal.

- Tu oses te prendre pour le _maître_, Docteur? Je vais te montrer qui est le véritable Maître sur cette planète de primates !

Il ferma les yeux et un faisceau de lumière bleue s'éleva dans le ciel.

- Activation protocole commande un ! s'exclama le Docteur en désespoir de cause.

Le faisceau faiblit d'intensité. Le Docteur pensait avoir gagné la partie lorsque une sphère d'énergie s'éleva dans les airs et fut projetée au loin avant de disparaître.

- Tu viens d'assister à la première décharge temporelle, Docteur. Londres de cette après-midi a disparu !

Le Maître éclata de rire, avant de s'effondrer au sol à bout de force. Le Docteur tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer le bouclier. Harkness se précipita dessus comme pour défoncer une porte. Rien n'y fit.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Je vous ferai payer cher cette destruction !

- Oh, le pauvre petit Capitaine, il devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'il dit à son Maître. Après tout, j'ai le pouvoir de détruire Cardiff et tous ses gentils amis en une seule pensée !

- Vous n'oseriez pas… fit Jack qui s'était calmé en réponse à la menace.

- Regardes-moi faire, petit humain ! dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il ferma les yeux et le rayon bleu réapparut.

- Non, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça ! s'exclama le capitaine les larmes aux yeux.

- Maître, arrête, je te promets de me soumettre à tes ordres si tu stoppes cette folie meurtrière.

Le faisceau s'affaiblit. Le Docteur attendit de voir surgir la sphère destructrice mais rien ne se passa. Au lieu de cela, le Maître s'approcha de la limite du bouclier pour se retrouver face à lui.

- Es-tu prêt à me donner aussi le contrôle sur ton TARDIS, Docteur ?

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard et ne répondis rien.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! s'exclama le Maître, alors qu'il retournait vers le centre énergétique des monolithes.

- Attends ! Si tu me jures de quitter cette planète sans faire plus de victimes, je te laisserai les commandes du TARDIS.

Le Maître était aux anges. Son plan avait mieux fonctionné que prévu.

- Détache ses anneaux et j'accepterai les termes de ta reddition, ordonna le Maître.

- Ne faites pas cela Docteur ! Il ne tiendra pas parole ! paniqua Harkness.

- Désactivation anneaux prisonnier.

Ils s'ouvrirent et tombèrent au sol. D'un coup de pied, le Maître les envoya en direction du Docteur. Le message était clair. Le Docteur prit les anneaux et les mit à ses poignets. Il était à présent sous le contrôle du Maître.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Prochain chapitre, **mercredi** (cette fois je vais faire mon possible pour m'y tenir!). Le prochain chapitre verra l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage canon, mais surtout un Maître tout puissant qui aura bien du mal à se faire obéir... :)_


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous ! Dixième chapitre qui sert de transition à quelques chose de nouveau ! Merci à mes reviewers Alice Blackdoll, Sirako, sandrableach, darkmoonlady, Ookpik, Loupdu77 et fannymangahits : le chapitre 9 est celui qui a reçu le plus de reviews en si peu de temps, toutes fics confondues, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le bouclier s'effondra. Le capitaine se précipita vers le Maître mais fut arrêté rapidement par une onde psychique. Il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

- Vous n'apprenez rien, _humain_. Je suis le Maître et tu vas m'obéir !

Il continua son attaque mentale jusqu'à ce que Jack décède.

- Un de mes jouet préféré ce capitaine ! dit-il au Docteur, alors que celui-ci le regardait avec dégoût. Baisse le regard Docteur !

Il n'obéit pas de suite et une décharge aux poignets le rappela à l'ordre.

- Vraiment embêtantes ces décharges, n'est-ce pas ? Je te rassure, on ne s'y habitue pas !

Il rit à sa blague.

- Tu m'as promis de partir de cette planète ! lui rappela le Docteur.

Une gifle accueillit ses paroles. Il tomba à genoux sous le choc.

- Tu me parles avec plus de respect, _Theta _! J'ai en effet fait cette promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

Le Docteur le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir, mais aussi de doute.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Il y a d'autres planètes qui n'attendent que moi ! Après tout, tu as émis tes conditions en te préoccupant uniquement de ta planète Terre adorée ! Je ne compte pas oublier pour autant mes rêves de conquêtes !

Il retourna Jack avec son pied.

- Il va falloir porter ce monstre jusqu'au TARDIS, dit indifféremment le Maître alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Le Docteur se releva et prit le capitaine sur ses épaules. Il suivit le Maître vers son vaisseau, regrettant déjà sa décision.

* * *

Arrivé devant le TARDIS, le Maître tendit la main.

Le Docteur reposa Jack sur le sol et chercha dans ses poches. Il trouva les clés et les lui donna.

- Le tournevis sonique aussi !

Le Docteur le supplia du regard.

- Soit encore heureux que je n'anéantisse pas tes connaissances comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Maintenant, obéis à ton Maître !

Le Docteur chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et trouva le tournevis. Le Maître le lui arracha des mains et ouvrit la porte du TARDIS.

- Amène notre cher capitaine dans mon ancienne cellule !

Le Maître suivit ses deux prisonniers dans le vaisseau. Il s'apprêtait à les escorter jusqu'à la cellule quand quelque chose attira son regard. Un homme était agenouillé au sol dans un coin du TARDIS et observait la situation avec étonnement.

- Dis donc Docteur, tu t'ais à ce point lassé de me voir, que tu as décidé de prendre un autre esclave - il renifla avec dégoût - humain qui plus est ! Je suis légèrement jaloux…

- Saxon ! Qu'avez-vous fait au capitaine ?

Harper se releva, les mains toujours menottaient dans son dos, et se précipita sur son boss. Malgré leurs récents différents, il était un médecin avant tout.

- Est-ce qu'il a un pouls ? C'est un trauma crânien ? s'adressa t'il au Docteur.

Celui-ci le regarda avec sympathie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en remettra.

Jack choisi ce moment pour ressusciter. Harper, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse.

- Ah, le capitaine nous fait le plaisir de revenir à la vie ! s'exclama le Maître avec une joie perverse.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça, boss ? demanda incrédule le jeune médecin.

Jack le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu n'en as pas profité pour t'enfuir pendant que tes amis se faisaient tuer ?

Owen recula, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Qui est mort ?

- La moitié de Londres imbécile !

- Mais… Londres… elle était déjà détruite…

- En fait non, interrompit le Docteur. Enfin si… C'est une sorte de phénomène paradoxo-temporal…

- Taisez-vous tous ! s'exclama le Maître énervé. Je ne veux plus entendre que le son de ma voix !

- Voilà qu'il se la joue diva… murmura le Docteur.

Le Maître s'approcha de lui en quelques pas et le gifla.

- Je vous ai ordonné de vous taire et vous allez obéir !

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Harper totalement perdu.

Le Maître à bout de nerf le fusilla du regard. Le jeune médecin fut pris d'une migraine épouvantable et se tordit au sol.

- Maître, je vous en supplie, ne le tuez pas… implora le Docteur.

Le Maître détourna le regard et se calma.

- Tout le monde en cellule ! Maintenant ! Et en silence !

Le Docteur aida Owen à se relever. Le capitaine ne fit aucun mouvement pour lui venir en aide et se dirigea vers les cellules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre ces deux là, Docteur ? demanda le Maître l'air suspicieux.

- Je vous conseil de pas vous en mêler. Le capitaine a des griefs contre son médecin et est beaucoup moins charitable que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de punir son prisonnier.

Le Maître observa le capitaine avec un intérêt nouveau.

* * *

Au fin fond de la galaxie, en un siècle différent, dans une cellule sombre et humide, une femme se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver. Elle avait senti une catastrophe déchirer le temps et l'espace et l'atteindre de plein fouet.

- Ce n'était pas prévu ainsi ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'elle mettait son rouge à lèvres et appelait le garde de service.

* * *

_**AN:**__ J'imagine que vous avez tous reconnu la prisonnière ? Elle sera un peu adaptée à ma façon, je vous laisserai découvrir cela dès **samedi** prochain ! :)_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le petit retard de publication, je n'étais pas chez moi hier... Merci encore à mes reviewers darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, Sirako, Loupdu77 et Alice Blackdoll. Ce chapitre est rempli de rebondissements. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Les quatre hommes étaient arrivés dans l'ancienne cellule du Maître.

- Docteur, vous allez attacher notre cher Capitaine et son jeune ami au mur.

Harkness se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un Maître totipotent. Une fois Jack et Owen restreints, il ordonna au Docteur de se déshabiller.

- S'il te plait… Koschei… Pas de cette manière…

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! Je suis le Maître et tu vas m'obéir sur le champ ou je le fais moi même ! s'exclama le Maître avec un sourire carnassier.

Le Docteur se mit en sous-vêtements avant de se figer.

- Qui t'as demandé de t'arrêter ? Je te veux nu et agenouillé face à moi sur le champ !

Le Docteur le supplia du regard mais la douleur aux poignets le rappela à l'ordre. Il obéit et se trouva nu, à genoux, à la merci du Maître.

* * *

Le Maître observait son corps avec concupiscence. Il s'approcha du Docteur, lui tira la tête en arrière et pénétra ses pensées les plus intimes. Après quelques secondes il le relâcha un sourire aux lèvres.

- Docteur, Docteur, Docteur… Je ne savais pas que des pensées aussi impures pouvaient se former dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qui se dit si pur.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être pur… répondit le Seigneur du temps en larmes.

Le viol psychique du Maître avait été douloureux et honteux. Il avait réussi à entrevoir ses pensées et elles ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, ne perds pas de temps !

- Maître… je vous en supplie…

- Tu vas faire taire cette langue et l'utiliser à meilleur escient sur ton Maître, c'est un ordre !

Le Docteur reçu une décharge aux poignets. Il s'approcha en rampant du Maître. Arrivé à sa portée, il lança un regard désespéré en direction du Capitaine et d'Owen. Ceux-ci savaient pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

- Regardes-moi !

Le Docteur plongea son regard dans celui de son Maître. Il était sur le point de perdre patience.

- Si tu n'as toujours pas réagit dans trois secondes, j'exécute l'esclave humain, dit-il tout en brandissant son laser vers Owen.

- UN – le Docteur lui lança un regard de supplication – DEUX – il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'hésiter – TR…

Il descendit le pantalon du Maître avec agilité. Il attrapa son pénis entre ses mains et… une violente secousse envoya le Maître au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le Docteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question et se précipita dans la salle de contrôle. Le Maître le suivit rapidement et s'arrêta net en voyant une femme aux cheveux bouclés s'approcher du Docteur. _Comment cette humaine avait-elle pu entrer dans le TARDIS alors qu'ils étaient en plein vol ? _

Cette humaine fit alors quelque chose d'impensable : elle embrassa avec passion le Docteur_ - son Docteur !_ Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et sortie l'arme qu'il avait toujours en sa possession. _Comment osait-elle toucher Theta alors que c'était son privilège exclusif ? _Il écarta avec force cette femelle de son prisonnier et pointa l'arme sur sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à l'abattre, sans autre forme de procès, quand le Docteur se mit en protection face à elle.

- Ne fait pas ça ! le supplia-t-il du regard.

Le Maître se sentait bizarrement trahi. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

- Je t'ordonne de te pousser !

Le Docteur refusa d'obéir et les bracelets le plaquèrent au sol.

- Maître, je t'en supplie, ne la tue pas. Je ne la connais même pas !

- Tais-toi ! Ne me mens pas ! Comment oses-tu t'accoupler avec une femelle humaine ? Ta relation avec ce monde est allée trop loin ! Tu l'auras cherché Docteur, je vais anéantir cette planète de macaques une bonne fois pour toute!

Le Docteur avait les larmes aux yeux. Le Maître se sentait euphorique de provoquer une telle réaction chez son prisonnier.

- Mais avant cela, je vais détruire cette sale humaine !

- Père, je vous déconseille de faire cela…

Le Maître avait dû mal entendre. L'humaine n'avait tout de même pas osait l'appeler père !

- Comment oses-tu ? Toi qui ne peut-être que l'engeance d'un primate, comment oses-tu m'appeler par ce nom ?

Elle sortie un tournevis sonique et le pointa sur lui.

- Père, je vous en supplie, ne m'obligez pas à commettre un paradoxe temporel…

- Et que comptes-tu faire au juste avec ce tournevis ? dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ceci est un laser, père. Le votre. Et Rassilon m'en soit témoin, je suis prête à l'utiliser si vous menacez ma vie.

Le Maître hésita. Si ce qu'elle disait était réel, il risquait de compromettre toute sa ligne temporale. Cependant, il était devenu un expert en matière de paradoxe et si cette femelle disait vraie, elle endommagerait bien plus sa lignée temporelle que la sienne.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites père. Sans machine à paradoxes j'entrainerai ma mort prématurée en vous exécutant.

Cette humaine l'intéressait de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-elle autant s'y connaître sur les mécaniques temporelles ?

- Cependant, je ne suis pas votre fille pour rien. J'ai étudié auprès du plus grand Seigneur du Temps toutes les ficelles du temps et de l'espace.

Il sourit à cette phrase. Que de flatteries ! Elle pouvait bien être qui elle prétendait être finalement…

- Grâce au Docteur, j'ai appris à fabriquer ma propre machine à paradoxe sans vampiriser le TARDIS, dit-elle tout en montrant une sphère dans sa main.

_Disait-elle la vérité ? Non, attends une minute, avec le Docteur ? Ce n'était pas lui son maître qui lui avait tout appris ? Finalement elle ne pouvait que mentir !_

* * *

**_AN:_**_Voilà pour River... J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la moitié de mes lecteurs en me lançant dans cette hypothèse folle que River est la fille du Maître, mais après tout une fanfiction est faite pour imaginer ce que l'on veut ! ^^_

_PS: Combien ont été déçu de ne pas avoir une scène torride entre le Docteur et le Maître ? :D_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour ceux qui ont été déçu du manque de scène torride entre le Docteur et le Maître : __même s'il y a énormément de tension sexuelle entre eux, __ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de ma fic __(du moins pas avant quelques chapitres)._

_Merci pour vos reviews darkmoonlady, Sirako, Loupdu77, Ookpik, Alice Blackdoll et __fannymangahits X2 (je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de commenter plusieurs fois le même chapitre ^^) : je suis vraiment contente que vous preniez toujours plaisir à lire mes fanfics et surtout à les commenter, j'espère que ça continuera longtemps ! En attendant, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Il hésitait à abattre cette humaine. Lui, le maître du mensonge, n'arrivait pas à déceler si cette femelle mentait.

- Et dis moi pour qu'elle raison j'aurai confié ma descendance aux mains du Docteur ?

- Spoilers… dit-elle avec un sourire malin.

- Si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça, tu te trompes grandement ma chère. Pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais juste être un agent du temps ou pire, une future compagne du Docteur !

- Oh ça, pour être une compagne du Docteur j'en suis une, et même plus encore… dit-elle avec amour en regardant le prisonnier toujours restreint au sol.

Il l'a regarda avec dégoût. Comment sa descendance pouvait éprouver la moindre once d'amour, surtout pour le Docteur !

- Si je vous dis votre vrai nom, me croirez-vous père ?

Le Maître se figea à cela. La dernière personne à l'avoir appelé de son nom de naissance était sa mère. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcé.

La jeune femme s'approcha du Maître qui se crispa. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille. Le choc se lut sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis ta fille. Docteur River Song.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle actionna son laser et le Maître s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

- Noooon !

Alors que le Maître s'effondrait au sol, le Docteur fut libéré et se précipita sur le corps inconscient.

- Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, il est toujours en vie. Je devais juste l'assommer pour régler mes comptes avec toi.

Le Docteur l'a regarda interrogatif et la vit pointer son laser sur lui.

- Une petite minute, dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait devant la menace.

Elle l'activa mais aucun rayon laser n'en sorti. Au lieu de cela, les bracelets se détachèrent de ses poignets. Il l'a regarda avec étonnement.

- Je ne suis pas seulement la fille du Maître, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

- Merci… enfin, je crois… La fille du Maître ? Sérieusement ? Comment cela est-il possible ? C'est même inenvisageable ! Et qui est votre mère ? Ne me dites pas que c'est cette Lucy Saxon ?

- Chéri, calmes-toi, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien dire de plus, j'en ai d'ailleurs déjà trop dis… dit-elle l'air fautive.

Le Docteur n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle l'appelle « chéri » alors qu'il ne connaissait pas cette femme.

- Pour en revenir au présent, j'ai ressenti une catastrophe sur Terre qui a traversée le temps et l'espace. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le Docteur l'a regarda avec étonnement et peine.

- Le Maître a pris le contrôle de Stonehenge…

- Oh… Docteur, comment avez-vous pu le laisser approcher cet endroit…

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé approcher, il s'est enfui alors qu'il était sous la garde d'UNIT. Et puis, arrêtez de m'accuser, je croirais entendre le Capitaine.

A ces paroles, il se souvint des deux autres prisonniers qu'il avait été forcé à attacher dans la cellule. Il s'y précipita, suivi de près par River. Elle libéra les deux hommes avec son tournevis - le Maître ayant toujours en sa possession celui du Docteur – alors que le Docteur se rhabillait en vitesse. Il regarda si Owen s'était remit de l'attaque mentale du Maître, alors que Harkness se plaignait qu'il le trouvait plus sexy sans vêtement avant de se tourner vers River.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, se présenta l'homme tout en tendant la main à cette charmante inconnue. Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle lui saisit.

- River Song. Mariée. Donc arrêtez votre charme Capitaine, je sais très bien qui vous êtes, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Il lui sourit avant de se retourner, s'approcher du Docteur et demander avec froideur :

- Où est le Maître ?

- Il est hors d'état de nuire. Inutile de ...

Le Docteur ne put finir sa phrase. Le Capitaine se précipita dans la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur devait arrêter Jack avant qu'il n'atteigne le Maître. Son compatriote méritait une punition exemplaire pour la destruction et les morts qu'il venait de causer, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se faire à l'idée de l'exécuter.

Lorsque Harkness arriva, le Maître s'activait autour des consoles du TARDIS. Voyant le Capitaine s'approcher, il actionna un dernier levier et tenta de s'échapper dans les méandres du vaisseau. Jack se saisit des anneaux d'assujettissement qui trainaient sur le sols et se lança à sa poursuite, suivit plus loin par le Docteur, River et Owen.

* * *

Le Maître s'était réveillé allongé sur le sol froid du TARDIS, ses muscles douloureux. Cette femelle, sa propre fille, s'était servie de lui pour qu'il baisse sa garde et l'avait incapacité. Intéressant ce laser. Il espérait en apprendre un peu plus une fois qu'il aurait repris le contrôle sur ses prisonniers. Il se releva et aperçut les anneaux au sol. Le Docteur n'était plus sous son contrôle. Il paniqua. Ils étaient à présent à quatre contre lui. Certes, il avait encore ses pouvoirs psychiques, mais face à deux Seigneurs du Temps, ils seraient fortement affaiblis.

Il se maudit de sa bêtise. Fille ou pas, il aurait dû la tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il entra des coordonnées sur la console de navigation et envoya un message dans le temps et l'espace. Celui-ci ne servirait que si son premier plan échouait. Il eut tout juste finit quand il vit le Capitaine arriver.

- Saxon ! s'exclama celui-ci avec fureur.

Le Maître baissa le levier de confirmation et se précipita vers le cœur du TARDIS. Il avait un moyen de reprendre le contrôle et l'utiliserait, même si cela signifiait la mort de toute chose dans cet univers.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Le Maître est dans une position difficile mais il est prêt à tout pour s'en sortir... Vous pensiez que la destruction de Londres était terrible, attendez de voir la suite... :D_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Hello ! Désolé pour la publication tardive, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : je ne publierai plus qu'un chapitre par semaine par manque de temps et manque de chapitres d'avance. Je remercie une fois de plus mes reviewers darkmoonlady, fanmangahits, Loupdu77, Ookpik, Alice Blackdoll et Theta and Koscheii. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le Docteur sentait qu'il était proche du Maître. Il s'arrêta non loin de la porte menant vers le cœur du vaisseau et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Je dois savoir. Si le Maître menace de nous détruire…

- Chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'abattrais avant qu'il ait le temps de te toucher !

Le Docteur l'a regarda avec stupeur.

- Non, non, non ! Vous ne ferez absolument rien Docteur Song ! Il est mon affaire, je m'en occuperai à ma manière !

- Docteur, vous avez déjà essayez à votre manière et regardez le résultat. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas revenu du futur pour assassiner mon père. Je sais exactement comment le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle prit la tête du cortège, laser en main. _Comment a t'il fait pour s'accoquiner avec une telle femme ?_ se demanda le Docteur perplexe alors qu'il l'a suivait. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Owen était resté en arrière en entendant ces paroles. _La fille du Maître ?_

* * *

Le Capitaine talonnait le Maître de près. Il aurait sa vengeance. Quoiqu'en pense le Docteur, le Maître était incontrôlable et trop dangereux pour être laissé en semi liberté. Il lui avait donné une chance de le rééduquer après l'année qui n'avait pas eu lieu, même s'il s'en souvenait très bien, l'anéantissement de Londres ne pouvait être passé sous silence. C'était vraiment la goutte d'eau. Le Maître se soumettrait ou mourrait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

* * *

Le centre du vaisseau était proche, le Maître pouvait le sentir, même si cette maudite boîte bleue faisait son possible pour tenter de le perdre dans un labyrinthe de couloirs sans fin.

Il finit par atteindre la fameuse porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide du tournevis du Docteur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui sur un Jack Harkness furieux.

- Ouvrez !

- Si j'étais vous Capitaine, j'irai très vite trouver un endroit abrité pour survivre à ce que je prépare. Même un immortel ne pourra survivre à la destruction de l'univers. Big Bang 2 !

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et s'éloigna de la porte.

- Capitaine, que se passe t'il ?

Le Docteur et River venait d'arriver.

- Le Maître s'est enfermé dans cette salle. Il a parlé d'un Big Bang 2 !

Le Docteur pâlit à cette déclaration.

- Nous devons l'arrêter…

- Tu as le don pour énoncer des évidences Docteur, dit River alors qu'elle approchait son laser de la porte.

- Le Maître s'est enfermé avec le tournevis du Docteur, un simple tournevis sonique ne pourra pas l'ouvrir ! lui dit Harkness.

- Heureusement, que ce n'est pas qu'un simple tournevis sonique ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle l'activa et ils entendirent un hurlement derrière la porte.

- Oh, River je vous aime de plus en plus ! s'exclama Harkness en entendant le Maître crier de douleur.

- Arrêtez cela de suite ! ordonna le Docteur.

River l'ignora et s'approcha au plus près de la porte.

- Père, ouvrez la porte et j'arrêterai cette torture ! cria t'elle en tentant de couvrir les hurlements du Maître.

Elle arrêta le tournevis/laser pour entendre la réponse de son père.

- Tu arrives trop tard femme ! Je suis sur le point de détruire le cœur du TARDIS. J'ai mis suffisamment d'ADN dans sa matrix pour que lors de son implosion, mon information génétique soit répartie dans tout l'univers. Je serai enfin le Maître absolu !

- C'est possible ? demanda Jack.

- On parle du Maître, tout est possible, lui répondit le Docteur.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Le Docteur s'approcha de la porte.

- Koschei, je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu ne prendras jamais le risque de te faire exploser si tu as une chance de survivre. Tu peux te rendre sur le champ et je te promets que tu ne seras pas exécuté.

Un silence accueilli ces paroles.

- Je préfère tenter ma chance avec un Big Bang plutôt qu'avec toi, Docteur !

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu sais à présent que tu as une descendance dans cette vie ! Ne vaut-elle pas le coup d'être vécu ?

- Une descendance qui finira par se mettre avec toi, Docteur ! Désolé, mais j'appel cela un échec !

Le visage de River se crispa en entendant cela. Elle activa le tournevis et le Maître hurla de douleur. Le Docteur saisit l'arme de ses mains, la désactiva et gifla la femme. Celle-ci le regarda, se sentant doublement trahi et s'éloigna en pleurant. Jack la suivit, tentant de la consoler.

- Bravo Docteur, tu viens surement de perdre l'amour de ta vie ! s'exclama le Maître qui éclata de rire.

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard à travers la porte. Il réfléchit et parvint à la seule conclusion possible.

- Je me soumettrai à toi.

- Si tu te souviens bien, ça n'a pas marché bien longtemps la dernière fois.

- River s'en ira, Jack et Owen de même. Ce sera que nous deux. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Le Maître était étonné.

- Ta… proposition est plus que tentante.

Elle était même parfaite. Certes, il aurait préféré garder le capitaine et son serviteur sous le bras, voir même faire plus ample connaissance avec sa fille et surtout la rééduquer. Mais la proposition du Docteur lui plaisait grandement.

- Que décides-tu Maître ?

Il aimait vraiment quand le Docteur lui parlait de cette façon. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit à genoux à sa merci pour que ce soit sublime.

- Tu vas poser le laser sonique de River sur le sol et t'éloigner suffisamment loin de la porte.

Le Docteur s'exécuta. Le Maître ouvrit la porte avec le tournevis du Docteur. Il se baissa pour ramasser l'arme quand un choc dans ses côtes le projeta à terre.

* * *

_**AN :**_ _Le prochain chapitre (samedi prochain) réserve un sort particulier au Docteur. Le Maître n'a pas dit son dernier mot !_


End file.
